


The Monsters

by ButteredToasterOvens



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Baby lads, Dad!Ryan, Dad!Vagabond, Fake AH Crew, Mute Vagabond, Origins, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredToasterOvens/pseuds/ButteredToasterOvens
Summary: Michael and Gavin are two orphan children who escaped an abusive foster home. They stumble across what they believe to be a terrifying creature but are quickly taken in by it. Little do they know that the creature is none other than the most notorious serial killer in all of Achievement City, the Vagabond.





	1. Monster Number 1: The Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> A relatively small story that will be periodically updated. Instead of putting my usual effort into this, it will be more of a drabble/write as I feel kind of story. Thanks for reading!  
> -Author Toast.

"That's mine!" Michael was yelling, his hands reaching for the teddy bear in Gavin's arms. Once he found purchase he was tugging with all his might, his strength enough to send the smaller and weaker child crashing to the floor. He held up the toy in triumph, laughing in victory until his little brother's sobbing could be heard. That's when the six year old quieted down and his eyes grew wide. He knew what was coming and he braced for it. 

The shadow moved quick, scooping Gavin up into its arms without hesitation and there was a soft shushing sound as he was rocked back and forth. The orphan was quieting down, burying his face against the strong neck of the creature and the ice cold blue eyes stared towards Michael in silent scolding. 

Michael knew he was in trouble and he drooped his gaze to the cold concrete floor. It had been six weeks now since they found themselves lost in these tunnels. In this world beneath the city. The two boys had escaped an abusive home, a place where no one wanted them, and they expected to find a magical kingdom they had once heard about in stories. The last thing they had ever wanted to encounter was a monster. 

That's what had greeted them however that fateful day. A tall creature that was black and blue, with black claws and a skull for a face. Blue eyes that reminded Michael of the sky and strange noises it made that sent shivers down the child's spine. At first he had tried to fight the creature off, protect Gavin with all his might but it was too strong. It dragged them crying and screaming to the depths of the tunnels. 

They had arrived at a makeshift home, all sorts of items scattered about in a dimly lit area that looked like they had been arranged to fit a bedroom like setting. When the creature let go of them finally they had been sat on the mattress that made a bed and handed bottles of water to drink from. 

Since that time...the creature had been taking care of them. Giving them water and food, bathing them in the lake at night and cleaning their clothes. It never spoke in a way they understood but they could understand its gestures. A claw held up meant to stop what they were doing, it could tell them to come follow it or stay where they were. It seemed to steal things all the time and bring new items to its nest. 

The boys had been afraid but now they knew the monster was a good creature. It was going to take care of them and they were safe. As long as they didn't leave when they weren't supposed to. 

"I'm sorry..." Michael muttered and Gavin was placed back beside him as the tears started to dry up. He offered the teddy bear and the boy latched onto it immediately in a pitiful hug. "...I just don't like it when he throws Mogar around!"

The creature poked Michael's forehead with its claw and he sighed. That was how they got scolded. If they were poked it meant that they were doing something bad and the creature might not let them play tomorrow. "Sorry..." He repeated again. 

Slowly the creature pulled away, back into the shadows and the orphans were left to themselves once more. 

"Sorry Gavvy..." Michael muttered now, looking at the boy beside him who just shook his head and buried it further into the teddy bear's fluff. It was quiet for a moment more before Gavin finally spoke. 

"...I need to pee, Michael."

They hopped down from the bed, hand in hand as they moved towards the darker part of their home. Those eyes turned to them, reflecting the light from a distance. Michael was the braver of the two, never afraid to speak to the creature even if it was kind. Gavin always trembled unless he was held by it. 

"...Gavin needs to pee." He answered and the creature just nodded. They all three moved towards the sewers in the tunnels, hanging around protectively as Gavin did his business. The walk was longer than the boys could usually take and the monster would often carry them to save time. 

This time however, they didn't get far back when other voices could be heard. The boys scrambled down the side of the creature, racing off into the darkness towards their designated hiding places and slowly it turned to face the voices. 

A sharp intake of air followed, a flashlight dimming on the skull face and a person screamed. The two boys closed their eyes as the monster raised its hand a certain way and they knew that meant the creature would be killing tonight. The first time it had happened, they had cried through nightmares and barely slept. 

The second time, the monster taught them to close their eyes and hum a song. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Gavin had learned it in daycare one time. The monster seemed to know it well. 

By the time their song was over, the monster had left the people who had approached in pieces. Claw marks all over their bodies and blood everywhere. It didn't return to the kid's sides just yet, wiping stuff clean before doing so. It hummed along to the song as they did and they were walking back home. 

Every night just before bedtime, the monster would play a radio. Michael and Gavin don't know where it got from or how it worked but they loved the music that played. Their favorite song was Titanium. They didn't know the lyrics but they pretended to sing along each time. 

Tonight was no different, back home the monster turned it on and laid them in their bed. A blanket was tucked over them and the teddy bear placed between them for both of them to hold. A song stopped, a man was talking instead. Giving news about the day. It made Gavin yawn. 

"-strikes again today, earlier by robbing a toy store. No people were harmed in the attack but witnesses say the man took several toys alongside all of the money in the safe and registers-" The radio changed station with a click by the creature and slowly they turned down the volume as they slid back into the shadows.

"Goodnight!" Michael called over it and the creature lifted its hand before moving out of sight. The young boy looked over at Gavin, sound asleep already as a new song began to play and he settled down, closing his eyes. 

Their life was strange but better than what they had before. A life where the real monsters were better than the people who were supposed to take care of them.

A life where living in a subway meant a better future. 

A life where the Vagabond had two kids.


	2. Monster Number 2: Jack Pattillo

Gavin was laughing. He had been laughing most of the day and just seemed giddier than ever. He was easily strung into tickles and his laughter was contagious. Even the creature seemed happier around him when he was delving into those hysterical fits. Michael had been caught laughing along twice but was quick instead just to focus on making Gavin happier. 

The two boys were playing now, racing around in circles on the concrete and occasionally Gavin would trip and fall but get right up again. They were playing some form of tag but that would come to end when the creature stood and towered over them. It made hand signs and they groaned in boredom. 

"You have to go again?!" Michael demanded, throwing his hands up. "That means we have to go back to bed!" He pouted but the creature was having none of it, shaking it's skull head and gesturing back to their home. The boys sighed in unison, nodding and taking each other's hands tightly as they made their way back. They slumped against the mattress in defeat and the creature was gathering up a bag of items before taking its leave. 

"...where does it go." Michael whispered, even though he was pretty sure the monster was out of earshot. 

"I don't know, Michael." Gavin always said his name weird. "It brings us new things sometimes though!" He was still vibrating with excitement, even more so now at the prospect of getting a new toy. He reached out to touch Michael's nose and the older boy was yelling and pushing him away. 

They dissolved into laughter again, their voices echoing out around the tunnel. It didn't take long for them to start wrestling and roll off the mattress. Up on their feet in seconds, they began to climb over the various objects around them while trying to swat at each other in play. 

"Michael, I wanna go outside today." 

"We can ask the monster when they come back!" Michael answered, having got up onto the nearest crate and dropped down to lay on his stomach with face in hands. "It'll get mad if we go out when it doesn't want us to. Remember? You tried to leave once and it was so angry!" 

"...but Michael," now Gavin was pouting, reaching up on his tip toes to try and grab at his brother but he was too high up. He was slapping against the box now with both hands and Michael was laughing at his attempts. "I wanna go now! Michael it's probably really pretty out and I'm boooooooooored." 

Now Michael thought about it, looking back over to where the creature had just been and he frowned. The monster usually took a really long time to get back there...if they knew how to get back home, they could surely go out and play and then be back inside before the creature knew about it.   
"Let's run!" He shouted then, jumping off the box and taking off towards the main tunnel they usually made their way out to the fields they played in. Gavin was right behind him, laughing as they followed the signs the monster had taught them. 

There was a big stain on one of the walls, a sign they couldn't read, and finally at the very end when they were close to the outside, there was a ladder that went really up high. They saw the light shining towards them, glow of the sun outside and their eyes widened in joy. Gavin was yelling now as he jumped outside the tunnel and landed on the soft grass. 

They couldn't tell what the tunnel was used for but that didn't matter at the moment to them. The two boys raced around in a circle as they moved down the grassy hill and landed on their rears at the bottom. A bridge for a train loomed overhead and otherwise the city looked far away. 

Their game of tag quickly resumed and they wound up splashing in the cold water of the lake just briefly before starting a round of hide and seek too. Gavin could barely keep himself hidden due to his erupting giggles but found himself behind a concrete slab soon enough. His best hiding spot yet. 

That is until there was a man looking at him. His breath held in his throat and his eyes widened, the man looking shocked but then quickly frowning and hurrying towards him. He screamed, jumping out of his hiding spot and Michael was there in seconds. 

The bigger boy was grabbing a rock, threatening to throw it at the man who stopped dead in his tracks and held his hands up as he crouched down to their level. 

"Hey, easy! Hi there...it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you! I just wanted to know if your parents are around here!" The man sounded nice but Michael didn't trust that for a second. Plus it looked like he was wearing a cat on his face. A really fluffy cat. 

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Michael shouted and the man frowned even more at that. Gavin was shaking, clutching to the boy's dirty shirt and whispering 'no Michael, you're gonna make him mad!' over and over again. 

"Okay, okay, I will. Just...where are your mom and dad? Or your dads or moms? Where are your parents?"

"We don't got any! Now go away!" 

"...what do you mean you don't got any? Are you two alone?" 

Now Gavin seemed to think that blurting out an answer to that question was a great idea, poking his head out around Michael's shoulder to shout, "No! We have the monster!" 

The man lowered his hands, now puzzled but almost smiling as he chuckled. "The monster huh? What does the monster look like?" 

Michael glared at this man, not wanting to answer any further questions but his brother pointed over him behind the man they were talking to. The bearded man turned his head to follow the finger and sure enough, standing on the hill looking down at them was the creature itself. The skull and black skin looking far more fearsome. 

The man gasped, stood quickly and there was a gun in his grasp before either boy could react. The monster was charging, a strange sound coming from him that reminded the children of when people entered their tunnels and a gunshot rang out. The creature's shoulder was struck, blood sprayed out and Gavin screamed. 

Michael rushed forward, latched onto the man's legs and held them tightly, yelling as he pounded one fist against his thigh. "STOP! STOP SHOOTING AT IT!" He bit into the pants and tried to get at the leg but the man kept his gun trained on the monster without flinching. 

The creature went for the man's throat but another gunshot and it collapsed to the ground. Panting, groaning, pained sounds escaping it as it writhed and Gavin was pushing past them to touch the monster carefully. 

"Fix it!" He yelled at the man with the beard. "Fix it before it dies!" 

The man lowered the gun, panting also and looked between the two children and the collapsed 'creature'. He reached up, hand running through his hair as he groaned, "what the hell! How the hell does the Vagabond end up with two kids?!"


	3. Monster Number 3: Geoff Ramsey

"They called him a monster." Jack was explaining now, leaning over the table to look at Geoff who was staring at him in disbelief. The two adults glanced back at the children, trapped under a large laundry basket that had been tipped over and had several things stacked on top of it to keep it from being pushed off.  
The two boys were glaring daggers at the men, arms crossed over their chests as though they had been just thoroughly insulted. 

"...well you know, they're not wrong." Geoff muttered, downing a shot of alcohol before Jack shook his head and sighed. "But I can't believe you dragged him here for our doctor, Jack. You know what that man has done, what he's done to me! The fuck! He's shot me four times since I moved here! Four times! One time in the shoulder! That was close to my beautiful face!" 

"...he's got kids, Geoff. I don't know where he got them or how he's been taking care of them for this long but what's our one rule, in Fake AH?" 

"...we don't kill kids." 

"And if I left him to die or killed him, these kids probably would've run away or gotten killed or starved or something." Jack groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "...look I'm not happy about it either but until I have more information, I'm not dealing with that." He pulled away then, going to walk over to the kids and sit across from them with legs folded. 

Almost immediately, Michael spit at him. Jack took it with only a slight flinch, sighing as he wiped it off and smiled at the boys. "What are your names?" 

"We're not talking to you! You hurt our monster!" 

"Okay that's fair enough...I just want to get to know you two while your...uh...monster...is being fixed okay?" Jack hesitated now, unsure of how to continue. He had so many questions and none of them could be answered it seemed. He really wished he had some sort ace up his sleeve. Something these boys could connect to. That is, exactly what he got however as the barrelling of little feet caught his ears and there was a boy about the same age greeting him with a bear hug. "There's our little man! We were wondering when you'd wake up from your nap!" 

The boy, shorter than both Gavin and Michael but seemingly a little bulkier had vibrant purple hair-something that immediately had Gavin oohing over. He clung to Jack tightly before he was catching sight of the two boys and immediately darting over to see them. 

"Who're they?!" He asked, his voice almost with an accent. "Did we get new kids?!" He turned to Jack and Geoff, who smiled back at him and he was grinning ear to ear. "Sweet! I got brothers!" 

"Jeremy, these aren't for you." Geoff laughed, shaking his head as he went back to his drink. "These are some big bad guy's kids that we're watching." Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of a "bad guy" knowing in their line of work they hardly had any room to talk. 

"Oh...Hi!" He waved anyways, still excited to see children his own age and then was moving to start taking off the stuff on top of the laundry basket. "My name is Jeremy!" 

"I'm Gavin!" Answered the one boy so fast Jack's head nearly snapped clean off his neck in shock. "This is my brother Michael!" Jack was leaning forward, making both boys shrink back automatically and he took that as his cue that he still wasn't wanted. Sighing in defeat, he decided to let their boy take the lead and went to sit nearby to watch. 

Once free of the basket, the three boys quickly made themselves at home on the floor. All sitting in their own special ways that said a lot about their personalities. Jeremy was talking a mile a minute, telling them about all the super amazing games they owned and could play together. Michael and Gavin would cut in occasionally with stuff they owned too and it became a buzz of sheer excitement. 

At least until the sound of something breaking echoed down the hall. Geoff and Jack's heads snapped up just in time to see the dark lumbering figure stumble into the doorway and use it to lean on. The Vagabond was still clearly drugged, barely conscious but still making an effort to get where he wanted to be. 

The black skull hid any emotions he may be having but his eyes darted around the room viciously until they landed on the children. A huge sigh of relief seemed to wash over him and both Gavin and Michael were on their feet. Running over to him to latch onto his legs and cheer excitedly. 

"You're alive!" They chanted in unison but the Vagabond was quickly dropping to his knees to embrace them in a sweaty but gentle hug. It was then that Michael seemed to notice something, drawing one of the arms forward to look at the hands of the creature. No black skin...instead...pale peach skin and human fingers.

"...Gavin look." 

"What..." Gavin said in awe as he reached out to touch the hand. It was nearly quadruple the size of his own and was resting gently against his. "...the monster has hands, Michael!" They watched the hand pull back and then there it was, grabbing at the edge of it's skull. It pulled and they both yelled in horror as its head came off. 

That is until they noticed the man underneath it all. Face ashen like he had been wearing the mask all his life, pale but with long blonde hair tucked in an awkward up-do. Those blue eyes looking at them with a soft smile curving on his lips. 

Gavin was the first to make a sound, squeaking as he stumbled back behind Michael and Michael was making fists to prepare for a fight. "Who are you?! Where's our monster?!" A pause and he frowned. "..did they hurt you really bad?!" 

The creature shook his head and then moved a single hand to poke Michael's forehead. The scolding method and the boy blinked slowly before he frowned. "...so you're a person too." A nod as an answer. "...oh." 

Both boys looked to each other, frowning and Gavin was shrinking further back against his brother. A moment of silence, no one daring to move before Michael finally spoke up. "...we like you better as a monster." Though he couldn't help but smile when the Vagabond grinned wide.


	4. Monster Number 4: The Unknowns

Jack stared at the intimidating man across the room from them. Since they had let the infamous Vagabond into their hideout, let him heal and let his kids stay there where it was safe...it was like watching a horror comedy unfold. The Vagabond was utterly terrifying in every aspect except for one. That, as it turns out, was how he handled kids.

At first, Jack didn't want to let the man near Jeremy. Their precious adopted son was too innocent to face such a horrific serial killer. The moment Michael and Gavin introduced their new friend to the "monster" as they still called him however, it was as if a switch had been flipped. 

Jeremy had approached him warily but with a smile on his face. The Vagabond returned it with one of his own and made hand motions to the young boy's vibrant hair color. Michael explained that their monster couldn't talk and translated nearly everything the foreboding man "said" with his hands. 

"He likes your hair!" 

"Thanks! I picked out the color myself! Jack and Geoff, they're my daddies, they said that I can have it be any color and this is one of my favorites!" 

The Vagabond took his place on the floor with the three boys and soon was starting a game of truth or dare. Though he couldn't do much in his heavily dazed and injured state. He did his best for his boys however and Jack had to sit and wonder for a moment if they hadn't actually gotten the Vagabond at all. 

"Truth-alright...um, why can't you talk?" Jeremy had asked the man when it was his turn and the Vagabond was frowning before he reached up to his shirt collar. Pulling it down to expose his neck, everyone in the room stared in awe. 

Scars littered the flesh around his neck. Jack could tell from here that they had been done on purpose. Someone had gone out of their way to silence the Vagabond. 

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Of course, leave it to a child to find something so horrific to be cool. Gavin and Michael were chiming in with their own excitement and a smile curled across the man's lips once more. 

A clock dinged loudly in the room, making Jack jump and he moved to stand. "Ah, that's right, it's pretty late...Jeremy, you need to be getting to bed young man." 

"Where are Michael and Gavin going to sleep?!" 

"They can share your room if they want." Jack smiled, watching the boys light up with excitement and then slowly both children looked to The Vagabond as if asking it was alright. The man nodded slowly and grunted as he used the wall to support himself to his feet once more. The bearded man frowned as he watched the notorious killer struggle and then out of mostly reflex, offered his own arm to help him. 

He watched those ice cold blue eyes look at him curiously before accepting and nearly putting his full weight on Jack. The man was startled but took it as he was sure that the pain of his injuries was overwhelming the Vagabond surely. "Mngh...Jeremy why don't you get Geoff to help you and the boys get ready for bed?" 

The boy was racing off already to tug the oldest man in the room away from his paper and Geoff relented with a muttering of the fact he was coming. It didn't take him long to get to his feet at least and he was letting Jeremy take him by the hand. Hunched down somewhat to let the boy drag him across to the other two. 

"Alright, slow down Lil J-" 

"That's my nickname as part of the crew!" Not that the boy had really any dealings with Jack and Geoff's actual jobs. "You get cool names if you're part of our crew! Geoff is The Boss! Jack is Beardo-cause he has a beard! You guys can have names too!" 

"Let's focus on getting them pj's first buddy...and judging by that smell, a bath too." Geoff grunted, then reached to simply pick up the small child and lead the other two towards the bathroom. "Michael, Gavin, when was the last time you two had a nice hot bath?" 

"Never." Came the quick reply and Geoff stopped dead in his tracks. 

Which is why Jack found him a short while later, three little boys in a bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles and bath toys. Jeremy had a bubble beard, Gavin sported a head covered in them and Michael was battling the godzilla of suds. The floor was soaked and Geoff looked like he had attempted to drown but all four wore smiles on their faces. 

"...what happened here?!" 

"Jack!" Geoff smiled, looking up at him with bright light filled eyes. "We are going to have one hell of a day tomorrow! These two haven't had macaroni and cheese before!" 

"Oh no...now you've got him started..." 

The kids laughed, Geoff reaching over them to start emptying the bath water and they pushed the bubbles down the drain faster. As the water shrunk down to barely an inch, Jack frowned. There, across Michael and Gavin's bodies were marks. Strange out of place marks. He took one step forward, mouth opening to question it but Geoff grabbed his arm before anything could be said. 

Dragging him off to the side, just out of earshot so he could whisper, "Dude, I know. I asked them about them the best I could. Michael said they got them from monsters. When I asked if he meant the Vagabond, he said...bad monsters. I wasn't going to press...they were fucking loving the bath. I don't know what they went through but why ruin a good time..."

"Maybe we can ask the Vagabond about it? Maybe he knows more..." 

"Gotta wait for him to be coherent then, don't we?"


	5. Monster Number 5: Ryan Haywood

Jack was immediately pouring coffee as he saw Geoff exit the boys bedroom with face in his hands. He passed over the mug as the older man sat down and when he didn't drink from it he was moving to get the alcohol too. One swig from the bottle itself later and Geoff was looking to him with tired eyes. 

"...what's wrong?" 

"I set the boys up in the bed, tucked them all in and told them I would read them a story like I read Jeremy a story every night. I figured I'd start them off with something simple since they are new to the whole storytime thing clearly. So I picked The Three Little Pigs." The man took a deep breath, leaning on the counter. "...turns out, Michael and Gavin know that story. Sort of...and Gavin told me he could tell it and I could listen since I was so nice and helpful to them today." 

"Awww..."

"No Jack, not awww...because I let the kid tell it and turns out I've been fucking telling the story wrong this whole time because the three little pigs aren't about pigs building houses, it's about how god sends wolves after boys who sin and drags them to hell kicking and screaming until they never speak again." He downed the rest of his drink, staring back at the horrified Jack who remained frozen in the kitchen. "So much for waiting for the Vagabond to wake up, I'm pretty sure I know what's going on now! They were part of some crazy church home or something! No way is the notoriously godless serial killer drilling that into their brains!"

He shook his head, rubbing his face more as he screamed into his palms as silently as he could. Once free and able to breathe, he threw his hands up and sat down properly. "...Jack, you know how I am with kids. I gotta find out where they came from and put these people six feet under."

"I know, I know...but we're going to need more information than that before we go running off with guns blazing. There's millions of church related institutes, let alone ones that raise children. It'll be far harder to pick out which ones are hurting kids on that information alone. No one is going to confess that sort of thing!"

"Jack..."

"You know I'm being reasonable Geoff...besides, in the meantime, think of all the spoiling you get to do for Gavin and Michael." 

Geoff glared at the other man before he heaved a sigh and nodded. "...I'm going to make them the best fucking Mac and Cheese dude."

 

"-and this one is Gary! He belongs to Spongebob!" Jeremy was pointing out one of the shapes of his noodles, showing it to Michael first before showing it to Gavin. "and that's all of the guys in Spongebob...well not all of them but the ones that they make into mac and cheese!" He paused his explanation then, eating Gary quickly and then digging his spoon back into his bowl. "And they taste amazing!" 

"I like it!" Gavin chimed in, most of the food having somehow winded up on his face and some even in his hair. Geoff was fighting back his laughter as Jack was already there with a washcloth to help clean it off. Gavin squirmed all the while, making strange bird like noises that just made the adults laugh more. 

"We're not supposed to have this for breakfast though but Geoff doesn't like to do things in order." 

"Hey! I have no problem with doing things in order, I just wanted Michael and Gavin to try it!" Complained the man over his cup of coffee, shaking his head and reaching to ruffle Jeremy's hair. The kid laughed and finished off his food, pushing his bowl forward.

Jack had to admit, it was nice seeing how much the kids lit up around the new food. Though Michael had eaten through two bowls of the stuff and Gavin seemed to struggle with eating just one. This concerned the bearded man given just how tiny the young boy was already. He was taking little notes throughout the day as the children had awoken, got dressed and ate.

It seemed that Gavin had an accent. Tiny and hardly noticeable when he let Michael do most of the talking but when he got going there was no stopping him. He was clumsy but creative. He seemed to want to constantly experiment with stuff around him and had an interest in the technology of the room. While Michael struggled to get dressed and Jack had to help him, the smaller boy had taken off to investigate the stove Geoff was cooking on. 

He had asked three times how the stove worked and when the older man couldn't give an answer that satisfied him, he claimed he would ask the monster later and find out. This was enough to make Geoff mutter, "he's mute, what can he tell you!" but the child was already racing back to Michael.

Michael was loud. Jack had learned that very quickly. He didn't have a sense of proximity of others and would yell for them even if they were three feet apart. He was stronger than Gavin, easily knocked the other two boys over or climbed the dresser when he wanted something on top. He got frustrated easily, screamed and threw a tantrum when he couldn't get his shirt on right and it took several minutes for the adults to get him calm. 

Jeremy was loving the extra attention. Eating it up and easily falling into whatever the boys wanted to do. Michael wanted to explore the place and get into stuff he wasn't supposed to? Jeremy was leading the charge despite knowing better. Gavin wanted to steal from the fridge even though they just ate? Jeremy was letting him climb on top of his shoulders to do so. 

Jack was starting to feel like the mother of eight rather than three at this point. Which was why he was more than willing to volunteer to visit the Vagabond and leave Geoff to the babysitting before lunchtime. 

"...ah...good morning, I guess?" Jack was nervously muttering as he watched the eyes of the Vagabond follow him around the room. He stopped by the bedside, where the IV was hooked up. He set down the book he had brought with him and went to check the drip. "Um...our resident doctor told me to check up on this, sorry for intruding. I did bring you a book to read if you'd like. It's nothing special. Just a murder mystery...sorry if that's tasteless." He chuckled and then moved to walk away when suddenly there was a hand on his shirt. 

He hesitated and looked back at the fingers grasping it. He looked to the man in the bed, who gave him a look he couldn't quite describe no matter how hard he tried. Jack took that as his cue to stay and he glanced to the chair nearby before sitting down in it. Waiting for some sort of communication. 

He didn't have the same knowledge as Michael in how the Vagabond did talk but he was willing to wing it. 

He watched serial killer sigh, relax and then reach for the book. Fingers flipped open to a random part, skim through it before he was turning a few pages and trying again. Eventually he stopped and held it up, finger pointing at a specific sentence. 

Jack squinted and pushed up his glasses as he leaned forward. Reading a line of dialog the villain of the story had said. "I won't hurt you. It's not what you think." He had to fight back laughter at the corniness of it all but nodded. "Well I mean, I'm the one who put you in here but thanks for telling me that regardless. I know you just want the best for Michael and Gavin-I can see it when you are around them." 

That seemed to put a smile on the Vagabond's face. 

"Do you want me to get you a pen and paper to talk with?" 

A nod and Jack was moving, finding some in the kitchen and passing by Geoff under a dogpile of children who were screaming in delight. Once in the killer's grasp, it didn't take long for a better more coherent line of communication to be opened.

Jack learned that he could stop calling the Vagabond the Vagabond. He had a surprisingly normal name. Ryan. Though he wasn't sure what he was expecting otherwise. Maybe a Lucifer or Vlad. He learned about he had first gotten a hold of the kids and how he'd been taking care of them. How sometimes he'd go a few days without eating just to make sure the boys got something in their stomachs. How he was so scared that day to see Jack near them...afraid that they would taken away from him. 

His writing had slowed down at that point, tired eyes looking to Jack as if waiting for something and the bearded man just shook his head. "...we don't want to take them away from you Ryan...but you can't live in the sewers with children." 

_What do you propose I do then?_

Jack hesitated before finally speaking, "...why not stay with us?"


	6. Monster Number 6: The Unknown

"Racecar!" Jeremy screamed as he raced across the front of the retail store entrance, latching onto the shopping cart eagerly. It was painted differently from the others, making it look like a car from a cartoon and he was looking to Jack and Geoff pleadingly. Geoff gave in first and lifted the little guy into the cart as he pulled it away from the others. Jack took hold of Gavin to place him inside next but Michael refused to join them. 

"What's wrong buddy?" 

"I wanna walk!" Came the reply and both arms crossed over the boy's chest as he stood there. Jack and Geoff exchanged looks but one hand hold later and they were walking through the store with Jeremy making car noises all the way. 

It started off with that and soon Gavin was asking his myriad of questions. What's that? What's this? What does that do? Luckily Jeremy was taking charge of most of it, answering with his own knowledge of things but even some things he didn't have an answer for. 

Gavin pointed to a wok. "What's that?" 

"Geoff puts that on his head when he's drunk!" 

"Jeremy!" Geoff barked, shaking his head and gently nudging the child as he turned towards the toothbrush aisle. "Okay, focus you little brats...we need to pick out stuff for Michael and Gavin so they can stay with us for a while. First stop, toothbrushes!" 

"...what's a toothbrush?" Gavin asked and Geoff made a face. The man looked back to Jack who mimicked his frown as Jeremy explained it. Michael was staring at the floor the entire time, his hand hung loosely in Jack's grasp. "Oh okay," Gavin replied to the purple haired kid before he pointed out a green one with Ninja turtles on it. "I like that one! Can I have that one?" 

"Ninja turtles? Good choice buddy." Geoff was handing it to the kid who smiled and set it down in the cart then. "Michael, what about you?" He looked back at the other child who didn't respond. Jack frowned and crouched down to his level. 

"Hey little guy, is everything alright today? You seem upset." 

"...I don't want to live with you." Came the quiet response, making everyone else grow silent. "...I don't want you to take us away from our monster." 

"...we're not going to take you guys away...you're all going to stay with us until Ry-er...the monster can get a place for you guys on his own. You can't go live in that tunnel anymore, buddy. It's not safe for kids." 

"...we were okay." Michael insisted, shaking his head. "...then you showed up! We would've been just fine! I don't want different! I want it to be normal again!"

"...you like Jeremy don't you?" Jack shushed, patting Michael's shoulders. "Think of it as a big sleepover until you guys can go again! And then you can visit Jeremy and us whenever you want!" 

The adult frowned as Michael started to cry and reached to pick up the boy, cradling him in his arms and patting his back. "It's okay buddy...I know, this is a lot to take in...but it's going to be okay." They bounced through the aisle, the man giving Geoff a few hand motions to show that he was going to take Michael for a short walk and the older man nodded. 

"...is Michael going to be okay?" Gavin asked and Geoff offered a laugh in response. 

"Yeah little man, don't you worry. Do you know what stress is?" 

"No?" 

"It's when everything around you makes you feel like you want to cry! And it's okay to cry. Sometimes you just got to let it out! Why don't we pick out a toothbrush for him then? What's his favorite color, Gavin?" 

"I don't know-but that one!" He pointed at a My Little Pony Pinkie Pie toothbrush. Geoff tilted his head, staring at the brush before he picked it up and looked at it. 

"..uh are you sure buddy?" 

"Yeah, she's pretty!" 

"Are you sure Michael would like it?" 

"Yes!" 

"...alright but if he doesn't, we gotta return it!" 

"Trust me!" 

 

"...alright I give up, what is with you and pink." Geoff muttered, staring at Gavin as he held up salmon pink shorts from the clothing aisle. The boy had been tasked with finding stuff he wanted to wear and the first thing he picked out was that. That of all things. Now Geoff wasn't the type of man to tell a kid what they could and couldn't wear or enjoy-as evident by Jeremy's hair color but he had to wonder just how Gavin had found an affiliation with this color with his upbringing.

He gave a flash of thumbs up as Gavin put them in the cart however and watched the boys blabber on about all the cool things on the shirts. He turned his gaze to the shelves and spotted a little brown hoodie. Grabbing it, he tossed it in the cart as well just as Gavin asked him what one of these shirts was.

"That's a creeper buddy, it's a creature from a game called Minecraft."

"Can I have it? He looks nice."

"....er, well he kinda blows people up." Geoff began to explain but Gavin looked to him in confusion and he sighed and went with it. Grabbing the rough estimate of a size for the boy. They hadn't been trying them on due to weird looks from parents at the dressing room. Last thing he needed was one of those suspicious women calling the cops on him because they caught a glimpse of a mark on Gavin.

"Okay now we just need to find Michael and Jack and finish getting clothes for him...that should be it." Geoff was pulling out his phone then, going to text Jack when he heard a voice call out to him. 

The bearded man was coming down the aisle with McDonald's in hand, Michael beside him with both hands clasped tightly to a chocolate shake he was sipping from. He called out to the boys and Jeremy and Gavin rushed forward, each getting handed a shake of their own which they quickly chimed thank-yous before grabbing Michael to show him what they had picked out. 

Pretty soon both boys were in the cart, munching away at their happy meals while Geoff leaned on it with his soda and Jack was picking out clothing with Michael. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but he was smiling occasionally and looking better for it. They made it to the register without further incident and on the way home both men got to hear the children ramble on and on about their toys they had gotten in their meals. 

To Geoff's utter shock, Michael had chosen a girl's toy-claiming a My Little Pony which Gavin just gave him a very 'I know my brother' look-smug as can be. 

Into the doors with the plastic bags filled and Michael was racing ahead of Gavin with the bag of food they had brought back for Ryan. Yelling that he got to feed the monster and his brother protesting all the way about how they could do it together. Neither adult expected Gavin to run back-out of breath and then yelling, "THE MONSTER IS GONE!"


	7. Monster Number 7: Freedom

"Okay nobody panic...maybe he just went out for some fresh air." Jack stated, holding up both hands as he looked to the boys standing there-tears in their eyes as their fears started to set in. The Vagabond was all they had. Ryan was all they had. A man who had saved them from their darkest points in life had suddenly vanished from their very eyes. "It's okay...I may not know Ryan-er-the monster that well but I know he loves you two very much and he won't leave you alone forever." 

The bearded man crouched down then, reaching out with both hands to take each boy by the shoulder and rub them gently. Trying to soothe their nerves as Gavin broke into high pitched sobs and Michael did his best to glare at the wall instead even as he curled his hands into fists. 

"What if he's a bad monster too..." He muttered, barely audible to Jack's ears and the man frowned as he tried to think of something to say. Geoff was there however, guiding Jeremy back over and taking his spot beside Jack on the floor. 

"What's the difference between a good monster and a bad monster Michael?" The older man asked, a smile on his face despite the circumstance. The young boy was quiet for a moment before he held up three fingers in both adult's faces.

"...good monsters don't hurt kids." Michael stated firmly and put one of his fingers down. "...good monsters only hurt people when they want to save someone." He put another finger down and then, with the index remaining, wiped at his eyes with his other hand. "...good monsters don't leave. Even when they have to." 

It was oddly poetic coming from a six year old but Jack had to reason that children saw the world in a different way than they did. What adults saw as complicated emotions, children only saw facts. What did happen and what didn't happen. Their eyes filled with the world around them as it changes but never understanding why change happened. Only that it did. 

"Sometimes..." Geoff began, patting Jeremy on both shoulders. "...sometimes monsters have to leave...even good ones kiddo. Maybe your monster had to do something really important." 

"...that's not how that works." Michael huffed, then grabbed hold of Gavin by the arm and tugged him away. Towards the sofa where he grabbed a pillow and shoved it at the boy as a replacement for the teddy bear they didn't have anymore. "Good monsters don't leave." He repeated, then sat down with Gavin in his arms as he continued to glare at the wall. 

Geoff exchanged a look with Jack before the latter of the two was going for his car keys. "I'm going to see if he's in the area. Text me." 

"Right." 

Jack was out the door in the next hot minute-leaving Geoff and Jeremy to deal with the emotional roller coaster left over. The older man sighed heavily before he decided the best route to go with was the easiest and went to turn their Wii game system on.

It was six hours later when the boys had fallen asleep on the couch. Michael tucked around Gavin with both faces buried against the pillow. Jeremy draped across the arm like a drunk monkey and Geoff himself was nearly dozing off on the floor in front of them. He was startled by the sound of a door clicking open, careful not to disturb the children as he stood and made his way to greet Jack. 

To his surprise and delight, there was a familiar face with him. Though his hair was cut and his face was evenly clean shaven. Face washed and clothes that of an everyday normal human being. The monster looked nothing like he had before although he still limped as he walked. 

Geoff crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the couch, a scolding tone in his expression that Ryan simply gave an apologetic smile at. The Vagabond dumped a bag of items on the floor. A radio, a teddy bear, a case of water bottles...remnants of what had been in their makeshift home in the sewers.   
"...you know, you could've told us you were going to do that." 

Ryan gestured to his scarred neck in a sarcastic way, making Geoff roll his eyes in annoyance. 

"You know what I meant asshole! The kids were worried sick..." He watched Ryan make his way over to the couch and then reach for the brothers. Once in his arms, he took their spot on the furniture and laid them across his chest. They didn't once wake with his gentle touch.

"...good monsters don't leave, Vagabond. That's what Michael said. You're supposedly one of his good monsters. Stick around to prove it alright?" 

 

Ryan was either a very skilled actor or proving it well enough. The next few days were spent with him getting used to being a human again for the most part and Geoff and Jack subjected to watching him be more of a dad than anything else. 

The Vagabond had long since forgotten how to work a shower. Had to awkwardly get instructions from Jack before taking one and refreshing the dingy smell he had obtained over the years. He chose clothing from a second hand store that made him look like a boy scout's father just having gotten home from work. Dad jeans, plain t-shirts, and baseball caps to create hat hair over his pony-tailed blonde locks. 

Sometimes he wore glasses that had cracked frames. Jack already made an appointment to get him new ones. 

He struggled to work the basic things around the place. Microwaves, fridges, anything that had been updated in the past 10 years seemed to be a mystery to him. As if he had shut the entire world out in his life of crime. 

Though Ryan displayed many talents. He had memorized Shakespeare at some point and often quoted it in his written messages. He could possibly tightrope walk as he was shown to balance without hesitation or fear on narrow ledges. He was flexible to a fault, scaring the other men as he would literally bend over backwards for the boys. 

He was very skilled with a knife. 

Though that could be due to his murderous tendencies. 

He had a side to him that seemed to ignore all pain. Taking hits and cuts without even flinching and almost a sadistic gleam in his eye. He needed stitches on the third day due to accidentally cutting his hand on a knife in the sink. Didn't even bat an eye as he ran the needle through his skin. 

What he couldn't say he made up for in overdramatic gestures and emotions on his face. Geoff had never laughed harder when he caught the man in a prank and he was looked at with such utter disdain you would've thought the man had kicked his puppy. 

The most amazing thing however was still him with the kids.

When Gavin tripped, Ryan was there-already scooping him up the moment he saw tears start to flow. Playing helicopter when they couldn't fall asleep and tuckering them out to the point he often snoozed right alongside them. He somehow convinced the boys to eat vegetables, a feat that even Geoff and Jack struggled to do with Jeremy. 

He taught them sharing and kindness even when his own past was shrouded in blood covered misery. As time wore on Jack even noticed that he had subtle teachings of self defense thrown in. When he would let Michael and Gavin punch him or play games that made them think their way out of possibly bad situations.

All the while Geoff searched and searched. 

Approached him on the sixth day with papers in hand and offered them to the Vagabond with a frown. When prompted with a questioning look he simply responded, "we found them." 

A church with a violent history. Known to take in orphans regularly and their rate from living to mysterious deaths were monumental. Tucked safely in a backwater town that no one dared question the power of gods in. What could a church possibly do wrong? How could having faith in a higher power steer downward towards hell? 

Michael and Gavin had been reported missing four months ago. Then two children's bodies turned up in a lake a week after. Police didn't bother to send them to a big city with better technology. Claimed their identity without a proper check. 

A photo was in the paperwork. A stone church front with stained glass windows and eleven children standing at attention in the front with two adults. 

The smallest two on the left side clinging to each other with reddened cheeks as though they had been crying before the photo took place. 

Michael and Gavin. 

"Let's go raise some hell." Geoff said with a determined grin. He offered his hand out for a shake to the Vagabond. Intent on partnering up to give this place what it deserved. Ryan took one look at it...

...and shook his head no.


	8. Monster Number 8: The Past

Gavin's laughter filled the park. The child racing back and forth underneath the structure with slides and ladders. Above him, yelling and about to jump down was Michael while Jeremy had taken control of a slide as he screamed joyfully. Chasing the little brit was the Vagabond-the older man wheezing like he was trying to laugh through his muteness and capturing the child into a lift before a game of airplane began. 

He was "flown" around the area before set back on his feet and that's when Michael jumped on Ryan's back for his turn. Geoff and Jack sat at a distance, leaning back on the picnic benches alongside mothers who didn't watch enough TV to recognize either of them. They were amused by the women's laughter and delight at how easily the "father" of the boys played with them.

"I don't get it." Geoff muttered, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned beside Jack and then gestured out slightly with his hand. "...he's supposed to be the most notorious villain of all time. The big one. He makes Corpirate think twice. He puts the fear in the public and he kills without mercy. Ten years, Jack. Ten years of people living in absolute terror of when they'll meet the Vagabond."

He paused and then pointed as Ryan fell over onto the wood  
chips and the kids descended on him. "...and he's defeated by three children."

"...to be fair, most of his stories are made up by the media. I highly doubt the news story about him jumping out of a helicopter while on fire to rob a children's hospital was legitimate." Jack sighed, leaning on the man's shoulder beside him. "I'll admit it's weird to see the most intimidating man alive behaving like this...and the whole...not wanting revenge for the kids thing seems extremely out of character for him."

They watched a mother approach the Vagabond. A child was grasping her hand, peeking around her leg curiously and it was in that instant that all of the boys hid behind the tall man. Ryan smiled at their antics before he greeted the woman with a small sheepish wave and she introduced herself and her daughter.

She tried to strike up a conversation but Michael had piped up that Ryan couldn't talk and now she blushed vibrantly red and apologized. She got straight to the point after that and explained that her daughter wanted to play with the kids but didn't know if it was alright.

Now that Ryan was nodding, the girl broke away from her mom's leg and ran up to Michael to push him gently. He sputtered in shock, fell back and in an instant Ryan almost grabbed the girl but she was laughing and telling him to catch her. The boys took off running after her and the killer was taking a moment to visibly relax. 

"Oh my, you must be a new daddy." The woman chuckled, her hand going to her mouth. "Kids will be rough and get into a lot of trouble. I'm sure your boys will be in plenty of fights. Got to learn to let it go right?" She patted Ryan on the arm and he gave her a weak smile.

"If you'd like, there's a parenting group I'm a part of. We meet every Thursday evening and let the kids have a play-date while we discuss all sorts of things. Education, sports, healthy eating habits, discipline. It helps us get other perspectives than our own on matters. It might help you relax some."

She gave her number and he motioned a thank you before they parted ways and he moved towards Geoff and Jack to sit between them. Both men looked over his shoulder at the number and it was a moment of silence before Geoff started laughing.

"Dude she totally wants your dick."

Ryan sputtered in an instant, shoving the man's face away as he laughed and Jack had to fight back his own laughter at the sight of the flustered man. They shared laughter among themselves, sat back to watch the kids and checked their phones and watches occasionally. Discussed a movie the boys wanted to see later in the week and nearly lost it when Gavin called the girl (who they now know as Lindsay) a mug. The response of the girl really sent them into stitches when she looked back at the boy, put her hands on her hips and proudly declared that she was going to mug him. 

Gavin's horrified screams as he was tickled was just an added bonus. 

They wound up carrying the three home as they fell asleep pretty fast. Michael tucked in Ryan's arms swearing he wasn't tired and wanted to play video games even as his eyes fluttered. Gavin in Geoff's fast asleep and hiccuping through light snoring that had Geoff giggling each time it happened. Jeremy in Jack's as he clutched the man's beard lightly and hung over his shoulder like an exhausted monkey.

Once tucked all together in bed, Ryan stayed by their side for a moment longer. Sat on a chair in the room and played with the threading of the bed sheet. He traced his finger in soft circles and Geoff eyed him curiously. Approaching and placing a hand on his shoulder, called him into the kitchen for a talk. 

He sat with notepaper in hand ready to write his responses and the other two exchanged looks before they finally asked the question that had been plaguing their minds. 

"..can you tell us why you don't want to go all hell has no mercy on that church? It's been bugging us."

Ryan heaved a sigh, looking between them before he began to write. An answer they expected to be a paragraph or less quickly spanned an entire page and they looked on in curiosity. At moments they could've sworn they saw Ryan tear up, the man wiping at his eyes quickly before he refocused. They patted him on the shoulder, offered him a drink and then finally after fifteen minutes of writing-he passed the paper over.

Jack took it, getting permission before he began to read aloud. 

"I was born to a mother who hated me." The man had to pause already as his heart twinged with fear as to how the rest of this was going to go. "...I barely remember my childhood but what I do remember is filled with anger and fear. She never wanted me...I was the child of a man who hurt her...and I looked more like him than her. I was a reminder every single day she saw me of things she wanted to forget." 

Jack took a moment to himself before he continued, looking over at Geoff who was already starting to tear up. Geoff loved kids more than anything else. Picturing a tiny Ryan enduring that was enough to break anyone. "...she finally got rid of me by dumping me on a church's doorstep."

Now silence echoed throughout the room, eyes widening as they looked between the paper and Ryan sat across from them staring at his drink. "...oh no..." Jack muttered before he read ahead silently and doubled back with hand over his mouth briefly. "She told them I was a monster that deserved to be punished and that's just what they did. They used me as a cleaning servant, beat me when I didn't do anything right, berated me and told me how I'd go to hell...how I'd never be worthy enough in the eyes of God. They made me suffer. I only escaped because of a visiting pastor of another church who saw the wrong they were doing...and took it upon himself to do the right thing."

"He tried to fix the years burned into me that I was hated. Tried to prove to me that not every child of God was as twisted as they were and that I could be loved. He taught me to read and write, taught me to sing in the choir of his church, and wanted only the best for me. He wanted me to go to school and grow up into whatever I dreamed I could be. It takes a lot to change a child's fears however." 

"...I tried to do the schooling thing. I really tried. But the first time I beat the hell out of a kid who called me stupid, everything fell into place. I felt liberate, justified. Safer than I had ever felt before. I had the upper hand for once in my life. Other kids feared me, I saw it in their eyes as they ran screaming for the teachers. I never wanted to stop hurting anyone. He understood, claimed to at least. Told me that he was going to get me help and get me therapy. That I could be home schooled and he wouldn't stop loving me just because people had hurt me before."

"Told me God still loved me even if I hurt others."

"I wanted to change for him but at the same time it felt so right. I just kept getting more violent as the years grew on and one day he said he couldn't do it anymore. Said there was loving someone and then there was knowing your limits. Asked me to leave and only come back when I truly want to accept the help he offered. I never...I never hated him for kicking me out. I hated myself for what I did to him. I left...and to make ends meet, I kept hurting people. Hurting until I built a name for myself on the streets. I never stopped thinking about him and the life I could've had..."

"I wanted to change but I was in too deep. Gangs wanted me dead, people wanted me silenced." Jack glanced up at the scars littering Ryan's neck and the Vagabond just nodded slowly. "...If I wanted anything to change, I needed someone to hand me an out. I needed someone to step in and intervene. Then right when I felt I was at my lowest...God sent me a miracle. Two of them. Named Gavin and Michael. I could protect someone instead of hurting them...I could be parent like that old man tried to be for me. I could try...fail miserably but I could try. I didn't have to be a monster..." 

"...and they led me to both of you...who hesitated but offered me a chance at a new life. Gave me the stepping stones I needed to get rid of it all. Sure, I'll always have the past and I need to get rid of the people after me but for the first time since I left that church....I have a chance."

"Life isn't always about facing the past...sometimes it's about moving forward. Finding new paths. Changing yourself for the better. I don't need brimstone and fire for what wrong was done for me, I just need the reassurance that I can be something worthwhile. I think Michael and Gavin need that too. Maybe some day, my boys will want revenge. Maybe some day they'll beg me to kill those that hurt them. Maybe they won't remember in five years. Until that time however, I want to do the best by them...and for me."

"I want to stop being the Vagabond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to convey multiple varied views of corrupt churches and redeemable ones is difficult when you yourself could be described as an agnostic. 
> 
> Please note I have nothing against religion but just wanted to play on the Southern importance of it and how easily a church can fall while also the same religion can be held with grace and dignity elsewhere.
> 
> -Author Toast


	9. Monster Number 9: Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dealings with life as they move on towards a better tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he reached out his arms to be picked up. Ryan complied in an instant, cradling the child against his chest as he smiled and patted the boy's back. He made motions with his hands, charades that the children understood by a miracle, and Michael was nodding. "Ooooh...are you going to get a cool job?" 

Ryan shrugged as an answer but leaned to blow a razzberry against the boy's cheek and there was loud giggling ringing throughout the room. He sat the boy down on the floor and motioned again. Michael nodded through it and repeated what he said. 

"I'm in charge."

More motions.

"Be good."

More motions.

"Keep Gavin safe."

and finally...

"...you love me?" Now Michael hesitated, tilting his head and Ryan was blushing up a storm before he quickly motioned that he had to go and grabbed his jacket before exiting. What was left behind was a confused child and Jack chuckling behind him.

The bearded man scooped the child up and carried him to the kitchen, going to pour him a bowl of cereal. They sat down with Michael nearly getting the Reeses puffs everywhere but silence hung over them. After five minutes or so Jack finally spoke up. 

"Did Ryan tell you why he's getting a job?"

"Mhm." Came the muffled response with a mouthful of cereal. Michael swallowed before he spoke but still sprayed milk everywhere. "He's going to not be a monster anymore and move out and take us with him."  
"Yes, he wants to get a place of his own and raise you boys. He wants to be a dad to you." A pause and Jack held up his hands. "Not that you have to call him dad from now on."

"That's okay...Gavin wants a dad." 

"What about you? Do you want a dad?"

"Dads are okay. I like him as a monster or a dad. He can be whatever he wants-right?" Jack couldn't help but smile, sipping at his coffee. He was about to grab the newspaper when another question was directed at him. "How did you become Jeremy's dad?"

Now he took a big swig of his drink before setting it aside and leaned on his hand, thinking about it. "Well, we got Jeremy when he was really small. He was only about this big." He held up his hands to show Michael and watched the kid's eyes widen. "Yeah he was a baby! Geoff had always wanted to be a daddy...and I love kids...we're not exactly people who can have women in our lives though...er...mommy's we mean. So we decided that we'd adopt a baby, like Ryan wants to do with you and Gavin!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're right, you're a big strong boy but you can adopt anyone at any size or age. We got Jeremy from some people and he's been with us ever since."

"Did you get Jeremy from a church?"

Jack froze at the question, staring at Michael. Oh, there was this subject again. Knowing the boy's past just made it all the harder to look the boy in the eyes. He coughed slightly and then shook his head. "ah...no...we got him from a place called an adoption agency...they help little kids without parents find parents."

He took a moment, letting Michael eat away at his cereal before curiosity got the better of him. "Did the church you two used to be at help kids find families?"

"No...but another church did!" Michael finished his meal, pushing it forward with both hands and turned to jump off the chair in an instant. "I'm going to wake up Gavin!"

"Can you wake up Jeremy too?"

"Okay!"

"Thank you Michael!"

Jack chuckled as he watched the boy run off, going to put the bowl in the sink before he returned to his newspaper. Geoff had gone out early to speak with a client and so it was just him manning down the fort. He spent the next few minutes he would've taken reading to instead think. Frowning as he thought over the Vagabond-er Ryan's desire to be normal. Was it so easy like the man was hoping it was?

They had adopted Jeremy before they started their own life of crime. One year before to be exact. They had both had jobs, were making decent income and they were set so long as nothing bad had happened. Then life took a turn for the worst. Jack had gotten injured, couldn't work for at least a year and was laid off due to his liability. Geoff was fired because he kept needing more time at home to take care of their son. Finding a job wasn't as easy as it used to be when they first searched.

Then Jack had gotten mixed up in some gang violence. Funhaus, a local gang that was notorious for their strange requests, had accidentally delivered a package to him in the park instead of their contact. Jack was too quick to comply. Took the package to the location they had asked of him and one of their members had tracked him down later in confusion as to why he hadn't picked up his payment yet. 

It had all spiraled out of control from there. The first few jobs were easy and they were building up a name. They were able to take care of Jeremy. Able to keep living like they used to...with minor changes. They tried so hard to never go into too deep. Tried to keep morals. They just wanted a better life. 

That was it.

Was it so easy for a serial killer to back out and take a new life? Could it be that easy for them too? 

He turned the newspaper to the page about job opportunities just as he felt a tug on his sleeve. Michael looked up at him with worried eyes. 

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Gavin and Jeremy don't feel good..."

 

"They probably got a cold or something from playing at the park." Jack reasoned as he rested a hand on Ryan's shoulder and the man heaved a sigh of worry. They exchanged looks as Geoff was talking with their paid under the table doctor. A regular doctor would want paperwork for the kids. They didn't have that yet. "They'll be fine." He added as he saw the way the man fidgeted. 

"Monster...?" Came a quiet voice and Ryan's attention snapped to it quickly as Gavin squirmed under the covers and looked to him. The man rushed over to the boy's side and into his arms with a blanket he went. Hand brushed through his messy hair and the child was cooing against the warmth of his chest. "...m'hungry..."

They all looked to the doctor who chuckled and smiled. "He can eat, plenty of fluids, bed rest, some fever reducers and he'll be fine. If you notice anything abnormal, get them to a hospital right away. Ignore any hesitations you might have. They're going to have fever spotting-never let it get above 100. Might throw up a few times and they'll be very tired but they'll be fine if you follow my instructions."

He looked to Michael who stood in the doorway warily. "Best to keep them apart however." Then he stood and made his way towards the exit, calling that he'd wire his charges and Ryan was gently walking around with Gavin in his arms then. 

"I'll start some chicken noodle soup. Michael do you want to help?" Jack called and the boy nodded eagerly as they headed for the kitchen.

Now Geoff and Ryan remained in the room with Geoff resting on the bed beside the sleeping Jeremy. Ryan was moving around, walking slowly and keeping Gavin up in his arms. He kept that worried expression on his face each time the boy would breathe and Geoff was chuckling a little.

"...the first time Jeremy got sick, we were just like you." He muttered, earning a pouting look from Ryan. "We were terrified, scared at any moment he would break and leave us. They're stronger than that though. Just keep your eye on him and he'll be fine. Plus, he's hungry. That's a good sign." A pause as the other man nodded and he added on, "...how did your interview go?"

Ryan shifted Gavin ever so slightly and made his typical hand motions. That one hand combined with his expressions was enough to clue Geoff in that it hadn't gone the best. A final charade of a talking mouth and now he understood.

"They wanted someone who could talk properly...but they tried to make seem like you weren't qualified."

A nod.

"Sadly you're probably going to get a lot of that. You know, Jack and I were thinking about signing all of us up for the ASL classes at the YMCA in the city. Would you be interested? The kids could learn too, they have some for children with deaf and mute parents. It could help you talk with them."

Ryan almost look relieved at the notion and that had Geoff laughing again. 

 

"Where did all of this come from?!" Jack laughed as he held the door back for Ryan to enter. His arms were filled to the brim with all sorts of items and Michael was racing in past his legs to climb onto the couch. "...I thought you went to the parenting meet up!" The stuff was abandoned on the couch beside the child and Ryan turned to give the other man a tired look. "...did the ladies there give you this stuff?"

"Lindsay's mom said it was all for Gavin and Jeremy to help feel better!" Michael was digging through it and found a brand new teddy bear among the pile. Clutching it, he hugged it for a moment before turning to offer it up to the adults. "Can you give this to Gavin? He loves teddy bears."

"Sure we can buddy...wow, they really went all out. A book on home remedies...ice packs...blankets...you've made a lot of friends." Jack muttered as he went through the pile and smirked back over at Ryan who blushed. "I can probably guess why though, there's a few single mothers in that group isn't there?" 

"Lindsay's mom is single! Lindsay isn't though." Michael explained and now all eyes were on him.

"Wait what? Lindsay?" Jack asked and leaned forward. "Who is Lindsay dating?? She's just a little kid!" Michael blinked back at him with a tilted head. 

"Um...me? She said I'm her boyfriend and we're dating."

Ryan snorted and Jack was laughing, throwing his head back and smacking himself gently in the face. He should've known better. The kids didn't even know what it meant. They were just repeating the adults.

"How do you feel about that Michael?"

Michael shrugged as an answer, hopping down off the couch to bypass them for the kitchen and retrieve one of their juice boxes from the fridge. Jack gave Ryan another look before he was retrieving the teddy bear and heading towards the kid's bedroom to gift it to Gavin. That left Ryan alone with the returning Michael and the two looked to each other briefly.

Michael offered some of his juice but he declined and they went to search through the stuff they were gifted. "You know..." Michael began once he had nearly drank half of it and abandoned it on the table. Ryan looked over the pile at him, pausing his reading of a thermometer brand new in box he was given. "...you can get a girlfriend too. I don't mind."

Ryan smiled, shaking his head and pointed at the boy and then to his own smile. 

"...you're happy with us? Okay...but what if Gavin wants a mom too?" A shrug as the boy's answer. "...what if Gavin wants two dads like Jeremy?" Another shrug. Michael squinted at him, clearly annoyed he wasn't getting much of an answer. "...what if Gavin wants Jack and Geoff to be his daddies too?"

Now Ryan froze, his face blushing bright and he brought both hands up to shield it from view. Michael was climbing over the items to get to him, reaching out for his hands to latch onto them and demanding he show him his face. When ignored, the boy resorted to yelling-which brought Jack back into the room.

"...what's going on?" Asked the bearded man.

"I broke the monster!!!" 

"Hey no fair, you yelled at me when I did that!"

"You used a gun!!!"

"...okay, you're not wrong." Jack snorted, making his way over to lean on the back of the couch. He reached to pat Ryan on the shoulder and finally he showed his face once more. "Well mister Monster, I feel that you should know that someone named Gavin is feeling a lot better and really likes his teddy bear."

Ryan smiled at that and the other man looked down at Michael who was smiling too. "There, I fixed him for you Michael." 

Michael seemed to look between the two adults before he too reached forward to pat Ryan on the shoulder and said, "Stay fixed."

 

"You're stupid!" The boy yelled at Gavin who shrunk back to hide behind Michael in an instant. The boys were in a corner of the yard, by the play gym where two other kids had come to investigate. They had asked a lot of questions.

The first being why their dad didn't talk and why they didn't call him a dad but called him a monster instead. They tried to explain it but the boys grew frustrated when they didn't understand and then Gavin had asked them to leave them alone. That just sparked anger. 

"Back off!" Michael yelled, taking a step forward and now that had everyone's attention. Kids stopped what they were doing, watching them and mothers turned away from their conversations. Ryan froze where he stood, eyes widening and in an instant he was moving forward but a hand gently grabbed his arm.

Lindsay's mother pulled him back, smiling at him and telling him it was going to be alright. To relax but his eyes never left the boys. He watched the four kids square up as though a fight was about to happen and then suddenly, there was interfering angel between them.

Lindsay stood with her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at those who had dared to challenge her "boyfriend". She huffed, turned her nose up and yelled, loud for everyone to hear, "Only stupid people fight! Leave them alone!"

"Shut up Lindsay, you're stupid!" 

"Timothy!" One of the mothers called, chiding the boy who had insulted her. Lindsay seemed to take it in stride however and in the next second the boy was running from her screaming as she chased him. "...I swear that boy digs holes he can't climb out of. Go easy on him Lindsay!"

"There see? Sometimes you gotta let kids deal with things on their own. Though you are free to comfort your boys now. Tell them it's alright." Ryan was ushered forward, the man giving the mothers a look like he didn't quite understand their thought process as he made his way over to Michael and Gavin.

Michael kept himself in front of Gavin until the monster was within reach and then he stepped aside, allowing the smaller British boy to cling to the adult immediately. "I protected him!" He insisted and Ryan smiled and nodded as he held Gavin in his arms. "...that's good right?" Another nod and Michael smiled, but then frowned.

"...I'm going to call you dad." He insisted suddenly and Ryan blinked in surprise. Michael practically glared at him, his hands balled into fists. "You don't hafta be my dad but I'm going to call you that...everyone says you're my dad here and they say I can't call you anything but my dad..." He looked down at the ground and added, "...and Gavin wants you to be his dad and I'm Gavin's brother." 

All Ryan could do was nod, staring wide-eyed at the kid who then climbed up into his lap alongside Gavin and reached to hug him the best he could. He wrapped his other arm around the boy, smiled and rested his face against both their heads. 

He could be a dad.

He could be anything their little hearts desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author Toast


	10. Monster Number 10: The End

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!" Michael was yelling, pulling at the shirt of their dad who was presumably sound asleep stretched out on the couch. His one arm dangling over the side and his face mostly hidden in the pillow underneath it. Michael and Gavin had crawled on top of him about five minutes ago and were doing their best to wake him up. Even though Jack, who sat across from the scene, knew Ryan was just pretending at this point. "...he's not waking up!!!" 

Gavin made a sudden change in expression, his eyes widening and he got his brother's attention as he spouted off a crazy plan. One that involved three electric screwdrivers, a blanket, and two bottles of soda from the fridge. Jack couldn't understand most of the plan but it had red flags forming in the back of his mind. Just as both boys jumped down from their father to start acting out Gavin's plan, Ryan burst into life again and grabbed hold of them both. Rolled onto the floor with them as they screamed and flailed. 

"He was lying the entire time!!!" Gavin realized just as he got smothered with tickles and Michael was beating his fists gently against Ryan repeatedly, demanding that he let them go. "We're doooooomed!!!!" Their yelling caught the attention of Jeremy, who abandoned his project of asking Geoff a million and one questions about what he was currently doing on his laptop and raced over to jump onto the pile. 

"Let my friends go!!!" 

"I didn't realize we moved to the loudest part of the city!!!!" Geoff called over the chaos and for a moment it quieted down...and then the yelling began anew, much louder. He groaned and rested his face in his hands, earning a chuckle from Jack who stood and scooped Jeremy up into his arms. Despite the clear headache growing on his friend's face, Geoff wore a smile the entire time as he watched Jeremy flail and demand to be released. 

Suddenly all of the noise cut off as a ringing phone caught their ears. All eyes glanced at the coffee table and Ryan let loose a strange noise, as though he had choked on his spit. It was his phone. One he only used for texting and TTY services. He never got phone calls on it though this could only mean one thing. A job was calling him back. He looked between Geoff and Jack pleadingly and Geoff was the one to retrieve it and answer. 

"Hello? ...no this is his roommate Geoff speaking on his behalf." A pause and then a smile crossed over his features. "Of course! Yeah no sweat, just give me a moment to write that down." He hurried back over to the table he was working on and quickly wrote down some information before he thanked them and hung up. Turned to face the excited looks on the adults and children. He paused for dramatic effect and then yelled, "HE GOT A JOB!!!!" 

Michael started the screaming fest, followed shortly by Jeremy and Gavin, even Jack was throwing his hands up as Geoff encouraged them to continue yelling. Ryan sat in shock, not even flinching as the kids practically jumped up and down in his lap and Geoff handed the paper over to him. 

"Marta and Co? I don't recognize the name man but they want you to come down to their workshop within the next week and start discussing hours with them! They have an ASL translator and everything but if you want one of us to go, just say the word." Ryan took the paper, his face tinting red for a moment as he stared at it. Then a single tear rolled down his cheek. It didn't go unnoticed, Gavin pointing it out and the kids quieted down once more.

"Are you alright, dad?" He asked, sitting up a bit more in Ryan's lap and touched his face. Ryan nodded quickly, making hand motions to indicate he was sorry and his next gestures were vague charades. Scrambled nonsense that made the kids tilted their heads in confusion.

"I'm sure he's just really happy is all." Jack explained as he sat down with his son in his lap. Geoff joined them on the floor and they all exchanged smiles. "Hey, we should go out and celebrate! We can go to the pizza buffet and play some games!" He leaned away when Jeremy screamed in joy and the kids were already running off to get their shoes and jackets. Geoff muttering about how he could never get them ready that fast. "So what's Marta and Co? Some sort of factory?"

Ryan smiled sheepishly at the question, hand going to rub his neck as he looked away. At his expression, Geoff made a face. "...dude, did you get a job in the porn industry?" The former serial killer waved his hands furiously, turning even redder in the face as he explained a certain 'no!'. He hesitated before he made slow 'quiet' hand motions. 

Both Jack and Geoff squinted before their jaws slacked open in shock. "...it's a modeling company?!?!?"

 

"Alright, alright before you eat, you can each play one game!" Geoff yelled over the children's heads as they all bounced up and down eagerly in front of him. He huffed and pulled a couple of dollars out of his wallet, going to the coin machine and retrieving tokens. He placed one token in each outstretched hands and in a blink of an eye the kids were gone. Racing back to the machines that lit up and jingled loudly. He let loose a soft sigh, muttering about how old they made him feel before he went to get a plate and scan the buffet. 

He found Ryan staring in puzzlement at the dessert pizzas when they reached the end. Having clearly never seen a cookie pizza in his entire lifetime and convinced him to get a slice as they made their way to the table. Sat down and Jack quickly went back to get three more plates started for the boys. Knowing what Jeremy liked and just grabbing plates for the other two so they could eventually pick out their own. They sat in a half circle, so the children could complete it and it wasn't long before Gavin joined them.

Having raced up, shoved a rubber duck he had won to the center of the table and asked Ryan to help him get pizza. Geoff and Jack watched from over their shoulders. Giggling a little when Gavin kept asking what the pizzas were made of and Ryan had to pick him up, then set him down to explain each time. When they looked back at each other, it took all their strength not to burst out laughing about it. 

"...so he got a job." Jack began, lowering his hand as he finished off his current slice and Geoff nodded shrugging with his own mouthful of pizza. "...you know that means it might not be long until...he moves out." His tone grew tired. Exhausted at the idea of what they might have to go through the day it happens. Of having to watch Jeremy say goodbye to his friends even if they'll see each other again. It was something they had gotten used to. The way the three would wake each other up or fall asleep side by side. How they did everything together. It had become the new normal for them. 

Geoff gave a soft sigh, his shoulders sinking at the thought. Looking upward into the corner of the room as he ran his brain through it. Though before he could further speak on the matter the two remaining hellions came racing up to the table. Jeremy jumped up beside Jack and immediately grabbed a slice to stuff into his face before he began talking. Spraying a bit of the pizza as he did and explaining a spider stomping game he had played in great detail. Including some of the stuff he made up about it. Like how the spiders were actually alien space invaders who tried to take his shoelaces. 

Michael was far calmer, patiently waiting his turn to speak as he took his seat and fiddled with his plate. Smacking at Geoff when the man reached over to poke his arm in play. Starting a weird cat and mouse game as they tried to touch each other but avoid getting touched. Ryan returned and Gavin showed Michael his pizzas, explaining which one was the coolest and that he had to try. Their dad made motions to ask Michael if he wanted to get his food now and the two were slipping away.

Gavin interrupted Jeremy in an instant as he spoke to Geoff. "There's a weird guy here." He said suddenly and his tone of voice sounded off. It was as though he knew something the others didn't and Jack quickly shushed down Jeremy as he leaned in to listen. Geoff got him to continue and Gavin picked at the pepperoni on his one slice. "He kept looking at our monst-our dad and when I looked at him he made a face like I scared him...it was weird."

"Where is this guy, little buddy?" Gavin pointed past Geoff when he asked and sure enough, hovering near another table with two little boys was a man who kept looking over the partial wall separating the seating and the buffet line. His darker eyes were honed in on Ryan who was now hoisting Michael up to pick out his pizzas. His expression read a mix of tense but confused. Geoff stood in an instant and Jack reached out to stop him from advancing on the man. "I'm just going to ask him if everything is alright, that's all."

"Geoff, we don't want to make a scene. He might just think Ryan looks like someone he knows...or maybe he thinks we're all gay for each other and he doesn't like homosexuals." Jack muttered, shaking his head and tugging a bit harder on his friend's arm. "C'mon sit down...if it becomes anything, we back Ryan up and get out of here. But so far he's just staring."

"...I don't like it."

"Neither do I but staring isn't a crime. Just rude."

The two shared a look and finally Geoff relented and sat down, though his posture was far more tense than it was before. He kept glancing back over at the man but kept a smile on his face when Jeremy suddenly directed a question at him about how pizza was made. The question distracting him from the fact that the man walked away from the boys and table. The sound of glass shattering is what had both Jack and Geoff on their feet.

The entire buffet went dead silent as people all over looked to the source of the noise. Ryan had dropped the plate he was holding, food was scattered all across the tile and he stood frozen. His eyes wide as he stared at the man who now stood maybe two feet away from him. A hand outstretched between them. Ryan took one look at it and bolted. Left Michael standing there as he raced out the front door and was gone. 

"Ryan?!" Jack called, about to run after but instead he went to Michael's side. Drew the trembling boy into his arms as he crouched down beside him. Felt tiny arms wrap around his neck and he scooped him up off of the floor. Took one look at the man who looked...dejected? Then before he could demand to know what was going on, the man knelt down and began to clean up the floor. He hesitated, even as employees walked over to ask if everything was alright and offered to clean up the mess instead. At a look from Geoff he went to make his way back to the table. Sat down with the three boys as Geoff quickly hurried out after Ryan. 

"It's okay, it's okay..." He repeated over and over again and patted Michael on the back. "...Ryan didn't mean to scare you...you know that. He didn't mean to run out either. Something probably spooked him. He'll be right back after he calms down. Geoff is going to go get him and be right back." He opened up his free arm for Gavin as the other boy came slinking over. Cradled them both against his chest. "Shhh...it's okay."

"...excuse me?" 

Jack's eyes shot up towards the man from before who approached warily. Stood there and let Jack get a good look at him now. A little on the short side, maybe five foot six, graying hair on either sides that he kept short. A high collar on a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. It took Jack a moment to realize, he was a priest. 

"I'm sorry if my presence upset any of the children..." He spoke slow, with a southern tint to his voice and then he folded his hands in front of him. "...would you allow me to explain and answer some of my questions?" 

"...first, you have to tell me who you are and how you know Ryan." 

"...I know Ryan...but when I knew him, he called himself James...and he was only a teenager." His words held weight and Jack closed his eyes for a moment. Patted both boys on the head as he shushed them again and nodded. He knew this man. He knew what he meant to Ryan. Why he ran. He urged them to sit beside him and they did, though with tears in their eyes as they tried to settle their fears. 

"I know who you are."

 

"Ryan!!!" Geoff screamed as he raced down the parking lot. Caught sight of the man crouched down by some sheds being sold by the side of the road. Huffed to himself as he walked over and slowed his pacing. Until he was looming over the one who now cried like a toddler on the grass below him. He took a moment to let loose a sigh and then sat himself down beside the former killer. Folded his knees up to his chest and rested his arms there. Waiting. 

It took Ryan three minutes to calm down enough to look at him. Not that he was counting. Just watching the cars pass by and noting how many it took before the man finally caught his attention. Tapped him on the shoulder and he looked over at the red puffy eyes that looked back at him pitifully. 

"You know him." He concluded and Ryan nodded his head slowly. "...I saw the collar he was wearing. He...he comes from a church. Ryan, please look me in the eye and tell me he didn't come from the church that hurt you because I will fucking go back in there, grab the nearest plastic fork and-" His words were cut off by Ryan shaking his head furiously and he sighed in relief. His shoulders sagging as he rested back up against the scratchy fake siding of the shed. "...good."

Then it dawned on him what option that left. "...he's the guy who saved you. Isn't he?" Ryan looked away, stared at the grass by his foot and took in a deep breath. As though he was trying to keep it together a moment longer. As if any moment he breathed he could shatter right then and there. This conversation held the weight of the world even if it was currently one sided. "...are you scared of what he'll think?"

No answer. Just silence between them as they both now stared at the blade of grass Ryan had plucked from the ground. Fiddled with it between his fingers and nervously tied it into a knot until it broke. The blue eyes stared at that part that split and he crumbled it quickly in the strong hand before tossing it away. He made a shrug of motions, not bothering with sign language or charades and then smacked against the dirt repeatedly. Gave a muffled exhale like he wanted to scream but of course, couldn't manage it. 

When he looked back up at Geoff he was crying again. Geoff just gave a half-smile back and reached to rub his back and shoulders. Let him let out all of the emotions that were pent up. This being the thing that finally broke the dam he could barely hold together. He leaned forward to press his forehead against his knees and rocked himself back and forth for a moment. 

"...good monsters don't leave, Ryan. Even when they have to." Geoff spoke, keeping his voice down. "...you left Michael there...scared and confused...sure Jack and I got your back when things get tough buddy but you got to remember you're a dad now. You can't just run from your problems when your boys are there. They need you to be strong and stay for them." He felt the breath hitch and the man beside him choke on his sobbing. Patted his back a few more times. "...it's a learning curve I know. It took us forever to get used to how things have to be done around Jeremy...you're still learning and that's okay. You're going to make mistakes. I'm not reminding you to punish you, I'm reminding you because no one reminded us until it was too late."

A pause.

"Plus if we don't get back soon, Jack will be furious for leaving him alone with three kids in a place like that."

He saw Ryan's lips quirk into a smile and he chuckled, heaving himself up onto his feet with a grunt. Stood and offered his hand out to the man who stared at it a moment longer before taking it. "Don't be afraid of what he thinks, you are doing amazing. You don't have to tell him everything. If he asks, tell him about all the good things you accomplished! Tell him about Michael and Gavin and your new job!...if he's half the guy you said he was...he'll be proud of you."

They walked back, Geoff with an arm slung over Ryan's shoulder and entered the buffet once more. Only got a few looks from people who quickly averted when Geoff glared them down. One staff member asked if everything was alright and Geoff apologized on Ryan's behalf. Said it was a misunderstanding and they turned back for their table. Froze in the walkway as they found Jack talking to the man. A smile on both of their faces, though Jack's was obviously nervous. The two boys who had been with the priest had made quick friends with their children and they chatted away noisily as they compared plates of pizza.

Michael and Gavin would look around occasionally and it was Michael who spotted Ryan. Tore out of his seat and immediately raced over and into his arms. Gavin quickly joined him and Ryan dropped down in an instant to hug them and make apology signs. The priest stood slowly, respectfully inclining his head to Geoff who sat down and waited. Then there was just a tense air as the two men looked at each other. 

Ryan motioned for his boys to sit and then they were the only two standing. Ryan took a deep breath and the priest seemed to almost mimic the behavior. 

"...James..." He began then hesitated and apologized. "I'm sorry, you go by Ryan now. You..." He bit his lower lip and then shook his head. "...you look wonderful." Seemed to blink back tears as Ryan tilted his head. "Oh that probably sounds weird I'm sorry, I just...when...when we had to part ways I...I assumed..." He took a deep breath and shook his head furiously. Not wanting to say it and steadied himself. "...it was wrong of me to think you weren't strong enough but look at you!" He gestured out with his hands and then gestured at those sitting quietly at the table. "...look at your family."

The word 'family' seemed to strike a cord with Ryan and he glanced at his children. Michael and Gavin staring up at him for answers to questions they were too scared to voice and he gave them a brief smile to reassure them. It felt like pressure was lifting off his shoulders with just that one single word. He nodded, then nodded specifically at the priest and stepped forward. Before the older man could react, Ryan pulled him into a hug. 

A wordless gesture that said so much. 

"...I am so happy for you...so proud. To know you made it this far. To hear what your friend Jack here has told me about you...you...you've changed so much, done so much..." Then as they pulled apart, the priest smiled and lifted his hand to his chin. Signing the word for 'thank-you'. Ryan blinked at it, then shook his head. "..what? I can't thank you? I can't thank you for giving me closure after all these years?" 

"Um excuse me..." Michael's voice interrupted them and he gave a determined look at the priest who smiled. "...who are you?!" He demanded and the adults all shared a laugh. 

"I'm so sorry. My name is Joseph. I'm an old friend of your father's...I didn't properly introduce myself when talking to Jack did I? and you've met my boys...but your father hasn't yet..." He reached out, touching the nearly twin identical boys gently on each of their heads. "Ryan, this is Trevor and Alfredo. Boys, this is my friend Ryan." 

"Like the house!" Trevor suddenly said, perking up and sipping at his soda as he smiled at Ryan. Ryan tilted his head at the comparison and Joseph seemed to take a moment. Blushed and looked away. When everyone looked confused, the little boy continued, stating rather proudly, "we come from a place that has a lot of kids! It's called the James Ryan's house!!!" That caught Michael and Gavin's attention, both leaning forward to ask all sorts of questions about it and Ryan looked to Joseph in shock. 

The priest smiled after a moment, "...yes, well, there's a lot we have to catch up on isn't there..." 

 

"Welcome back Michael and Gavin!" Joseph called over the noise of the excited children as they played about in the playground equipment around them. He was greeted by them with two quick yells of hello before they abandoned him in seconds to join Jeremy and Alfredo by the slide. He smiled after them, chuckled as Ryan exhaustively trudged up to his side. "Already tired? It's not even nine in the morning yet..." 

He watched the hands work quickly, nodded as he explained in great detail how Gavin had kept him up well past bedtime with a belief that a scary elephant lived in his closet. When the priest laughed, Ryan gave him a look that begged for a solution. "Oh they have quite the imagination at this age you'll just have to deal with it I'm afraid. Even after you prove it's safe, they're going to find new ways for the spooky scary creatures to somehow get in!" A pause and he smirked. "...I seem to recall when you were around eight years old, you believed there was a goat creature eating your socks."

Ryan sputtered and blushed, gesturing in a way that clearly protested he was just a child and Joseph laughed loudly. "I know, I know! It was still crisis for you at the time and nothing I could say or do convinced you otherwise!" He interrupted the more flustered behavior as he seemed to remember something and pulled a newspaper page from his pocket. Unfolding it and passing it over to Ryan who tilted his head at it. "I circled some place you might be interested in. I know the current apartment you have is a little cramped. This one I feel like it might be right up your alley. I know the owner too and he's retiring...not looking for much money. Willing to make a deal." 

He smiled as he watched Ryan's interest pique and then when he read over the article, practically become elated. "I didn't tell Jack or Geoff about it either...so if you're still interested in getting a place all three of you can live in well..it's a nice surprise don't you think?" Ryan nodded furiously, reaching out automatically for a hug and Joseph easily returned it. "...I need to get used to this...you weren't a hugger back then." He chuckled as Ryan blushed even more and pulled away slowly. Gave a short wave and he called out, "Have fun at work!"

Before Ryan could escape out the gate of the little schoolyard however, there was yelling for him. He paused, hand on the latch and glanced over his shoulder as two little blurs ran towards his legs. Latched on and he smiled down at his sons who both looked up at him with bright wide smiles. He patted both on the head, then raised his hand in the sign for 'I love you'. 

They didn't hesitate to make the same sign. 

They let him go after another second, waved to him through the fence and ran back past Joseph towards the playground. Climbed atop the jungle gym and watch Ryan turn the corner to the street he used to walk to work every weekday. 

"Your dad is pretty cool!" A boy named Matt had said as he clung to the bottom of the gym and slowly made his way up. 

"Yeah, he's cool because he used to be a monster." Michael explained as he moved to hang upside down from the top, Gavin giggling loudly beside him and calling him a monkey. He made monkey noises and dropped down to crouch around and pretend to be one. When Matt gave him a puzzled look and asked 'aren't monsters bad?' Michael paused, tilting his head at the boy and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Haven't you ever heard of good monsters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Author Toast
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this story! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
